


Sunshine

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Paulo is a softie, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Pre-Christmas miracle.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song "Christmas" by Би-2.

The sense of approaching Christmas break made Paulo more quiet than usual, he spent the whole training looking down, unable to focus at anything else than the thought that what he has grown so used to will now be put on hold for some time. He won't see Cris every day - and that idea hurt so much, especially when Cris looked so good in his long-sleeved shirt and with a scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him at least a little warm in the low temperature.

"Hey, what is with you today?" he joked around Paulo, smiling and patting his shoulder. "You're so awfully quiet - "

 Paulo smiled, but his smile came out dreadful and Cristiano froze at that moment and made a few steps back to check if Paulo really looks as sad as he thought.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, putting his hand on the back of Dybala's neck and rubbing it comfortingly. 

"It's just..." Paulo shook his head and wiped his nose as if to say it's just some cold or weakness that got over him. "The Christmas break...it will be weird to not have this whole regime every day..."

"Yeah," Cris laughed, squeezing his neck lightly. "I will miss that too."

Paulo turned back to face him and immediately regretted this decision as he felt embarrassed and too shy to look Cris in the eyes.

 "What's wrong?" Ronaldo asked, and his hand moved to Paulo's shoulder where he kept it in a protective manner. 

Paulo sighed, feeling their eyes of all their mates on them. "I will miss you," he mumbled, hoping it was too incoherent for Ronaldo to understand.

But Cris laughed softly, letting his hand slide down to Paulo's elbow. "I will miss you too, Paulo."

Dybala just bit his lip, trying to maintain his emotions under control.

"But I'm sure we could see each other - if we both want to," Cris continued, hypnotizing Paulo with his stare.

"Yes! I mean - _yes_ , that would be very nice - "

 He's mumbling, aware that the others are probably staring at them by now, and it makes his cheeks all heated up. 

Is this really the best he's ever gonna be - acting like a fifth grader talking to a cute girl for the first time in his life?

Ronaldo doesn't look annoyed at all, he still has his usual cheerful smile on his face, and the smile itself makes Paulo's heart melt. How could he spend even a week without it? He's too used to it, too attached, no matter how bad some days might be - this smile always like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day.

"Paulo - " Cristiano laughs, looking at him, not minding the rest of their crew. "You look so cute when you blush like this."

"Oh? I - I'm not - but thank you - I just - "

 Cris smiles some more, raising his hand slowly and Paulo feels a shiver running down his spine because the palm is so close he can actually feel its warmth - but he definitely didn't expect what came next - 

Ronaldo's two fingers formed the signature Dybala-mask and pressed softly on Dybala's shocked face, covering his mouth completely.

"Talk less, Paulo," he said, satisfied with the result. Paulo's eyes were gazing at him fearfully. "Smile more."

Dybala, tempted by the way Ronaldo's hand was just pressed against his mouth like that, pouted his lips a bit to brush them against the soft, warm skin and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Cris' palm. "I will," he exhaled, and though his words were muffled by the hand, Cris seemed to understand.

 "I'll call you, _sunshine_ ," he said. "Agree?"

Under the Dybala-mask, Paulo was already smiling.


End file.
